Curaste mis Heridas
by Luz.Izumi
Summary: —Soy un príncipe sin planeta, sin familia sin nada, hasta que te encontré me ofreciste una vida cuando no tenia a donde ir, me amaste aun cuando te lastimaba— One shot de VegetaXBulma situado después de la batalla con Bills pasen y léanlo...


**Disclaimer **

**Los personajes de DBZ son exclusivos de Akira Toriyama la historia si me pertenece.**

**Notas del capitulo.**

Este one shot esta situada después de la fiesta de Bulma (luego de la batalla con bills) ya publique la versión de Goku y Milk de este mismo evento se llama "Eres mi Fortaleza" si les gusta esa pareja dense una vueltecita por ahí y me comenta.

Este one shot esta inspirado en un rap llamado "Enamora de un saiyajin" es hermoso se los recomiendo.

**Advertencia **

**Contiene OCC espero que siempre le den una oportunidad **

Sin mas a leer ^. ^

Bulma se encontraba sentada en la cama de la habitación ya se encontraba la luz apagada a excepción de la luz que salía del baño, ella podía escuchar como el agua corría mientras Vegeta se duchaba.

Desde la batalla con Bills y que Goku bromeara con el hecho que Vegeta se enfureciera cuando golpearon a Bulma el moreno no había hecho mas comentarios.

Pero ella sentía en su pecho la necesidad de hablarlo, Vegeta no era el mas cariñoso de todos y cuando estaban solos era diferente pero era la primera vez que hacia algo así y mas en publico, pero bueno no todos los días un extraterrestre te golpea en el rostro.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Vegeta salió de la ducha ni que la estaba viendo mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué haces?— le pregunto Vegeta con su típico semblante inmutable.

—Ah...no nada ¿Vegeta quisiera decirte algo?— Vegeta sabia de lo que ella quería hablar.

—Hmp— fue la única respuesta que le ofreció mientras se acomodaba en su lado de la cama, cuando Bulma aun seguía sentada en su lado de la cama.

—Gracias por defenderme— le Dijo su mujer mientras sonría pero obviamente él no la estaba viendo.

Después de un largo silencio que Bulma no supo interpretar, no sabía si él se había dormido o no quería contestar pero luego lo escucho hablar.

—No se de que hablas— fueron las palabras secas del príncipe.

— ¿pero? ¿Si tú...?— tartamudeaba Bulma no se esperaba esa respuesta, vio como Vegeta se giraba hasta verla a los ojos.

—No lo hice por ti, no quería que ese maldito me humillara golpeándote— se lo dijo muy serio no había duda en sus palabras.

—Perdona yo pensé... no nada...— se resigno Bulma al parecer se había equivocado y sintió como su corazón se partía en dos y no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules.

Vegeta la observaba mientras ella se acostaba en su lado de la cama, vio como las lagrimas mojaban las sabanas y suspiro cansado.

Bulma estaba acostada dándole la espalda a Vegeta, cuando sintió como se acercaba a ella y sentía un abrazo alrededor de la cintura y el aliento de Vegeta en su cuello.

— ¿Por qué lloras?—

—No estoy llorando—

Vegeta le dio la vuelta aun sobre la cama, quedando frente a frente con ella la observo fijamente, con esa mirada que sientes que te traspasa el alma y limpio las lagrimas de Bulma con el dorso de la mano.

—No, claro que no estas llorando— le dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa ladeada

Bulma no pudo soportar la mirada de Vegeta y bajo la vista.

Vegeta la aferro a su pecho y comenzó hablar.

—No quería que me humillara eso es cierto— le dijo Vegeta mientras Bulma sentía un dolor en su pecho porque se lo estaba reiterando.

—Pero no solo fue eso, cuando esa sabandija te golpeo no podía creerlo sentí mucha furia ¿Quién se creía ese maldito para golpearte? Yo solo quería matarlo y que sufriera en mis manos por hacerte daño— Bulma no podía creerlo ella sabia que Vegeta la quería a su modo pero lo hacia, pero nunca le había confesado algo así.

— ¿Enserio Vegeta?— le pregunto Bulma aun en la oscuridad no podía verlo pero sintió que él sonrió.

— ¿Por qué dudas de la palabra del príncipe saiyajin? muchos han muerto por menos que eso—

— ¡Vegeta!— le reclamo Bulma y trato de levantarse del pecho de el príncipe pero este no se lo permitió hizo mas fuerte el agarre.

Las palabras de Vegeta se volvieron mas serias —Tú fuiste la única que me trato como una persona desde el principio, muchos me tenían miedo otros me trataban como basura, pero tú no— las palabras de Vegeta sorprendieron a Bulma quien iba a continuar hablando pero él no se lo permitió.

—Déjame continuar, porque será la única vez que diré esto— ella solo asintió

—Cuando Trunks nació, me asuste lo admito pensé en ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Yo no quería nada de eso, no quería una familia así que tome una nave y me fui lejos, iba a dejarte Bulma pero estaba entrenando en un planeta cuando una lluvia de meteoritos amenazaban con destruir la nave— Vegeta callo un momento antes de continuar no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo.

Hasta que finalmente continuo — pero pensé que si la maquina se destruía jamás volvería a verlos, actué sin pensar y cuando ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir me convertí en súper saiyajin no quería quedarme en ese lugar—

Bulma comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras escuchaba a Vegeta.

—Recuerdo cuando la cámara de gravedad exploto y perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté lo primero que vi fuiste tú, y como después de cada entrenamiento curabas mis heridas, sin pedir nada a cambio y fue extraño nunca nadie hizo nada por mí sin esperar algo—

—Cuando me sacrifique en la batalla de majin boo, solo fue para salvarlos a ustedes dos, cuando envié esa bola energía para matar a los humanos en el torneo, no te mentiré quería demostrarme a mi mismo que ya no sentía nada pero en el ultimo momento desvié el ataque no pude hacerlo—

—Soy un príncipe sin planeta, sin familia sin nada, hasta que te encontré me ofreciste una vida cuando no tenia a donde ir, me amaste aun cuando te lastimaba y sabias que no eras mi prioridad—

—Poco a poco comencé a sentir algo y mas cuando te veía con ese insecto, tenía ganas de matarlo y hacerlo sufrir por poner sus manos en lo que es mío— Bulma solo sonrió divertida ante el comentario.

—No esperes de mí palabras de amor terrícolas porque no te las diré, pero siempre que arriesgue a morir solo lo hago por ustedes y eso te tiene que bastar—

—Todo él que te toque lo hare pagar y sufrir y créeme que disfrutare haciéndolo— Bulma sentía una felicidad infinita jamás espero escuchar esas palabras de Vegeta y las atesoro en su corazón porque sabia que él no se las repetiría así nada mas de nuevo.

—Yo te protegeré hasta el día en que me muera— eso fue suficiente para que Bulma levantara la vista y lo besara.

—Te amo Vegeta— le dijo Bulma mientras seguía besándolo

—Hmp— le contesto el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada.

— ¡Vegeta!— le reclamo Bulma con un pequeña golpecito en el pecho.

—esta bien, yo también mi Bulma— le contesto en un tono cansado pero gracioso y se fundieron en un beso nuevamente.

Desde ese momento Bulma no tuvo mas dudas de los sentimientos de Vegeta porque él se los demostraba cada vez que luchaba para protegerlos.

Fin...

Notas de la Autora

Hola espero que les guste este pequeño one shot y me dejen sus comentarios

Besos

Luzero ^.^


End file.
